The Assassin's Diaries/Chapter 11
TAD whatever the no is. A/N Wasn't that an epix clifffinger last time? Chapter 10 of the assassins diaries lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol Alex and Derek are in the great hall and all the EVIL TEMPLARS are there including the ones who were dead and ressuscited by Bonnie's evil magic! And... ... DAMON Is WITH THEM! "Yoko Ono!" Derek says. "Let Damon go!" "I'm here on my own accord." Damon says. "I LOVE KATHERINE TOO YOU KNOW!" DUN DUN DUNE!!!!! Elsewhere in the sassle Tyler and Jeremy and Adriana are still searching for the crypt and have no idea of what was going on. Suddenly Amelia appears in front of them along with an ugly blonde preppy girl. It is... BellaCarino! But she prefers to be called Alessandra (AN which is a stupid name and it copies mine!). "Join us..." Amelia naives. "Sapphire love is the best of all and they're teaching me good storytelling that follows the rules of the Templars!" "Yes, join us!" Alessandra stupids. "OR DIE!!!!! HAHAHAAHHAIDHAOIDHADAKJBHKDAHJ!" Lucy and Jacob appear from behind and the trio fight for dear life but suddenly a bright flash of light happen and a girl with METAL HAIR and a guitar appears! "I am Milena and I'm here to help the good assassins because assassins are totally METAL!" Milena brutally murders Lucy with her guitar and that gives Tyler and Jeremy time to fuse again (A/N they do it by stroking each other :P ) into Avatar Zuko and burn Jacob to ashed. The two apprentice dykes run away because they're cowards. "Cool! we win!" Tyler and Jeremy say unfusing. "Yes but your friends need our help..." a figure says emerging from a portal. Her name was Chella (A/N THis is you KarkatsMateSpirit!) and she also had a portal gun (like we discussed in your fic okay?). "What? Were are they?" Adriana asks. "In the true great hall. Come, I'll portal us there!" She does and they are now in the true great hall, screaming "DEATH TO ALL DYKES" as they attack the templars. But then Damon starts fighting against them too because of Katherine's mind control and since hes so powerful they can only fight for dear life again... On the other side of the room Alex and Derek have to fight too because the Templars are just that many and Alex sees Damon fighting his friends. He thinks 'What should I do should I kill Damon to help the others or should I leave him alone? MY LIFE IS SO HARD WHY COULDNT I JUST BE NORMAL!" Suddenly, there was a light! lololololololololololololololololololololol A/N I'm going to make shorter chapters from now on so I can post them more often maybe even twice a day if I'm in a really creative mood. Let me know what you think! Characters *Alex *Derek *Bonnie *Damon *Katherine *Tyler *Jeremy *Adriana *Amelia *BellaCarino *Lucy *Jacob *Milena *Zuko *Chella *Tigeranne (unmentioned) *Talys Alankil (unmentioned) *AnyaThePurple (unmentioned) *WolfBloodRei (unmentioned) *Stefan (unmentioned) *Julie (unmentioned) *Leslie (unmentioned) *Leah (unmentioned) Notes Chapter 11